User talk:Ducksplash
Okay, make your siggie page and your user page now please :) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Childhood Tragedy']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Haunted By The Past']] 04:07, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Ummm, I couldn't understand the last part, and I will, just wait! lol [[User:Bloodstar18|'Childhood Tragedy']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Haunted By The Past']] 04:09, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Lol! HAve you made your user page? And you dont have to stay on WOFW....we could give Arti Birchy and Star rights, and let them have it, and move all of our stuff over here....I'm sure Eagle will come...and so will Wild....and then they can run it however thay want...and you can have rights here....[[User:Bloodstar18|'Childhood Tragedy']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Haunted By The Past']] 04:12, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Okay But this wiki is just the same as WOFW was [[User:Bloodstar18|'Childhood Tragedy']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Haunted By The Past']] 04:18, June 24, 2012 (UTC) I hope most of them will join here. (Except for those ones who complained and Bird (she already said she's not joining, so we'll have to rework the collab)) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Childhood Tragedy']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Haunted By The Past']] 04:21, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Okay, but you may be (besides Bird) the only user there... [[User:Bloodstar18|'Childhood Tragedy']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Haunted By The Past']] 04:25, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Duck! Wait! Okay? I will give you rights as soon as I'm done. [[User:Bloodstar18|'Childhood Tragedy']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Haunted By The Past']] 04:28, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Well too bad :/ [[User:Bloodstar18|'Childhood Tragedy']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Haunted By The Past']] 04:32, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Lol [[User:Bloodstar18|'Childhood Tragedy']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Haunted By The Past']] 04:48, June 24, 2012 (UTC) :) Dont forget your siggie [[User:Bloodstar18|'Childhood Tragedy']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Haunted By The Past']] 04:51, June 24, 2012 (UTC) And you did it again :O [[User:Bloodstar18|'Childhood Tragedy']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Haunted By The Past']] 04:53, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Yes, yes you are xD You now have BCrat rights [[User:Bloodstar18|'Childhood Tragedy']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Haunted By The Past']] 17:32, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Sure, whatever you want, I dont care anymore [[User:Bloodstar18|'Childhood Tragedy']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Haunted By The Past']] 17:38, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Thats okat, I put it on the unblock message/reason thing ^.^ [[User:Bloodstar18|'Childhood Tragedy']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Haunted By The Past']] 18:15, June 24, 2012 (UTC) So sup? [[User:Bloodstar18|'Childhood Tragedy']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Haunted By The Past']] 18:18, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Cool [[User:Bloodstar18|'Childhood Tragedy']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Haunted By The Past']] 18:20, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Getting all the pics I need uploaded [[User:Bloodstar18|'Childhood Tragedy']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Haunted By The Past']] 18:23, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Man, I've only been up an hour xD [[User:Bloodstar18|'Childhood Tragedy']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Haunted By The Past']] 18:26, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Cool :) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Childhood Tragedy']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Haunted By The Past']] 18:28, June 24, 2012 (UTC) So....are you gonna bring all your stuff over here? [[User:Bloodstar18|'Childhood Tragedy']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Haunted By The Past']] 18:30, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Okay :) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Childhood Tragedy']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Haunted By The Past']] 19:42, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Do you like the work mark? [[User:Bloodstar18|'Childhood Tragedy']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Haunted By The Past']] 19:45, June 24, 2012 (UTC) The wordmark...do you like it? [[User:Bloodstar18|'Childhood Tragedy']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Haunted By The Past']] 19:48, June 24, 2012 (UTC) The thing next to the Nav Bar [[User:Bloodstar18|'Childhood Tragedy']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Haunted By The Past']] 19:52, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Do you like it? [[User:Bloodstar18|'Childhood Tragedy']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Haunted By The Past']] 19:58, June 24, 2012 (UTC)